gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
MLPchan
|Dominant Board = /oat/, /anon/, /rp/ |Userbase = Ponychan, /b/, /mlp/ |Estimated Traffic = 10-15,000 posts-per-day|name = MLPchan}}MLPchan.net is a My Little Pony fan imageboard that opened to the public on Friday, July 13, 2012. It was founded by current and former members and moderators of several other pony-related sites and boards; Ponychan, Lunachan, /b/ pony threads and /mlp/. Its purpose was to create a space for pony fans and others who wanted a middle-ground between the sprawling, overly-numerous boards of Ponychan with its highly moderated, stringent environment, and the unmoderated, single-board chaos of unregulated spam, porn and trolling of 4chan, in addition to the possibility of features and functions not found on other sites, such as it's #cyclic system for serials and allowance for mature content via its Mature Threads tag system, in addition to fully featured built-in extension as well as other amenities suited to its users. Boards Current Boards It currently features the following boards: /site/ – Site Issues └─ The board for discussing site related issues, questions, concerns, and suggestions. /arch/ – The Library └─ The archive of the best threads in the site, preserved for future generations. /pony/ – Friendship is Magic └─ The board for discussing the show, its episodes, characters and canon. /oat/ – Off-Topic └─ The OT board for chatting, /oat/meal, socializing serials, and random topics. /anon/ – Anything Goes └─ A free board with fewer rules where anonymous culture reigns. Established early September 2012. /fic/ – Fanfiction └─ The board for fanfiction review, brainstorming, critique, creation and discussion. /rp/ – Roleplaying └─ The board for roleplaying and roleplaying discussion. /art/ – Art └─ The board for long-term project threads, artists galleries, commission threads and other fan creations. Former boards Former boards throughout the history of the site: /pic/ – Pictures └─ The board for finding images - picture dumps, requests, and other image related threads. /chat/ – Chat └─ The general, non-pony discussion and community board, with off-topic conversation, serial threads and hangouts. /ooc/ – Roleplay Lounge └─ The former roleplay planning board. Only existed for about two months. /fan/ – Fanwork └─ Official and fanmade merchandise, fan made projects, videos, games, software and collaborations Environment Its rule structure and guidelines are extremely loose compared to sites like Ponychan and Lunachan, however, are only slightly more strict than sites like 4chan. It shares a similar posting rate with it's sister site Ponychan, with Ponychan's activity spread around more boards and in some cases more on the content-related communities, and MLPchan's more focused around socializing communities. List of Staff For the MLPchan Staff Portal, see: MLPchan Staff List Upon the establishment of the site, Anonthony selected his mods based upon their overall reputation, knowledge of coding, and/or server management. Several of them were current or former Ponychan members, several were members of the 4chan pony community, and several had experience as moderators of other pony imageboards. 'Turnover Rate' MLPchan has had a low turnover rate for its short lifetime. The only mods that have left the team were !!IronWill, !!Tiptoe and !!Trixie. Category:Websites Category:Community